


Strawberry

by savagejinyoung



Series: 春夏秋冬-A Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is a crack ship based off rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejinyoung/pseuds/savagejinyoung





	Strawberry

The sparkling water of the lake danced with the breeze, soft petals swirling on the surface as the clouds above threatened rain. Sota’s hands slipped into his pockets as he walked next to Shunya. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. How long had it been? Seven months since they’d gotten together officially? He had something special planned for the evening but wasn’t about to let Shunya know. He purposely let the other think he had forgotten about their anniversary. A few times he had caught Shunya pouting when he didn’t think Sota was looking. He hated that pout but knew Shunya would be happy later, so he told himself it was worth it. 

They talked aimlessly as they walked, about life and the day and the weather, silly things they did with friends while they were apart, and more things they wanted to do together. Sota indulged the small one he loved and bought him a strawberry ice cream cone that was almost as tall as his face, which he shared with Sota as they sat on a park bench in the late afternoon. Sota found himself staring lovingly at the other as his eyes closed into little half moons when he smiled, and his lips had the smallest essence of ice cream decorating them. There was really no one he had ever loved as much as he loved Shunya, and he hoped the other knew it. 

The ice cream long gone and the sun beginning to set, Sota easily turned them back in the direction of their apartment, but mentioned there was a new restaurant he would like to try near their home. Shunya looked skeptical, probably since had never heard any news of a new restaurant in their area, and since there was no new restaurant, but the smaller agreed to go with him. 

The “restaurant” was on the rooftop of a friend’s apartment building. It took some convincing but he got Shunya to follow despite the smaller one’s skepticism. Once they made it to the roof and Sota let Shunya exit through the door first, he heard a small gasp. He stepped out behind him and closed the door, sliding an arm around the small of Shunya’s back. 

“Happy anniversary, Shun-chan,” he smiled. The other grinned up at him before jumping to hug his neck.

“It’s amazing!” Shunya beamed, stealing a kiss before running over to the low-set table with the most opulent cushions he could imagine piled around the sides. Large trays of food and candles, flowers and decorations adorned the tabletop and strings of slowly twinkling lights were strung above it all. 

Sota watched him take it all in, tilting his head as Shunya turned to him. 

“I thought you had forgotten,” Shunya admitted, which made Sota smile.

“I know. I meant for you to. Otherwise this wouldn’t have been such a great surprise, right?” 

Shunya laughed softly before stomping his foot gently. “Oi,” he said with feigned annoyance. “I was so upset all day!”

Sota came over and hugged him close, kissing him deeply. “Well, there’s no need to be angry now, is there?” Shunya shook his head and leaned against him, enjoying the hug. “We should eat before it gets cold,” Sota suggested. 

“Yes!” Shunya pulled away and ran around the table to sit down, Sota sitting across from him and uncovering the dishes. The smaller one clapped in awe and dug in with a grateful ‘Itadakimasu’.

Dinner was over far too soon, but they had plenty to talk about as always, and they enjoyed their time together, ending up cuddling on the mass of pillows and watching the twinkling lights after devouring some strawberry cupcakes. 

“So-kun,” Shunya murmured as they lay together. Sota gave a soft hum in response, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Thank you for today.”

Sota smiled and hugged him tight, covering his face in kisses. “Anything for my baby.”


End file.
